memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan neck pinch
The Vulcan neck pinch, colloquially referred to as a Vulcan nerve pinch, was a martial technique developed by the Vulcans. It involved applying pressure near the base of the neck, at the shoulder, and nearly instantly rendered the target unconscious, often so fast that the target was unable to cry out, but not always. ( ) Being able to perform it was seen as a mark of true Vulcanhood by some. ( ) In at least some cases, the results resembled an extreme trauma to the trapezius nerve bundle, as if the neuro-fibers had been ruptured. ( ) The technique did not appear to cause permanent injury. Relative effectiveness The pinch was effective on most humanoid species and some animals. The only Human to have ever been insensitive to it was Gary Seven. ( ) When used on Human Augments like , it caused pain but was not enough to subdue them. ( ) It was proven ineffective on robotic androids when Spock took the time to softly try it on android Alice, who simply asked him calmly if that gesture had any significance. ( ) Vians were unaffected by the nerve pinch. ( ) Use by Vulcans In 1986, when the senior staff of the former went back in time to acquire a pair of humpback whales, Spock used the nerve pinch on an obnoxious punk playing his music loudly on a boom box while riding a bus, which resulted in an enthusiastic response from the rest of the passengers. ( ) Spock once performed the Vulcan nerve pinch on a horse, while his alias "Selek" subdued a Le-matya the same way, prompting a young Spock to ask if he thought he'd ever do it as well as Selek did, which the older Vulcan affirmed. Tuvok once pinched a member of Species 8472 that had disguised itself as a Human. ( ; ; ) Spock once used a two-handed variety of the technique to subdue two opponents, an Andorian and a Tellarite. ( ) Sakonna used the Vulcan nerve pinch on a Starfleet security guard who was guarding Gul Dukat on Deep Space 9 in 2370. ( ) In the alternate reality, when mutinied against acting captain aboard the , Spock used the nerve pinch to subdue him. ( ) Use by non-Vulcans On some occasions, non-Vulcans have been instructed in the technique. Spock attempted in vain to teach Kirk. On planet Omega IV, while fighting Cloud William and in his cell, Kirk expressed his appreciation for the neutralization of Sirah by Spock with the pinch. ( ) Overall, the nerve pinch seemed to be extremely difficult to learn for non-Vulcans, although the android Data was able to master it, as well Jean-Luc Picard, years after mind melding with Sarek. ( ; ) Having studied for many years on Vulcan, Michael Burnham was able to perform the nerve pinch, using it to render Philippa Georgiou unconscious in the course of her attempted mutiny in 2256. ( ) Jonathan Archer was also able to perform the nerve pinch while carrying the katra of Surak. ( ) Doctor Leonard McCoy, however, was unsuccessful in performing the technique on a security officer while carrying Spock's katra. ( ) Odo was observed dispatching a Starfleet security guard using the technique in 2372. ( ) The reclaimed Borg drone Seven of Nine also displayed the ability to perform it, shown during a fight with Vulcan Lieutenant Commander Tuvok in 2374. ( ) File:Picard nerve pinch.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard performing a Vulcan nerve pinch on Devor File:Odo Vulcan nerve pinch.jpg|Odo using the Vulcan nerve pinch on a security officer File:Seven performs Vulcan nerve pinch.jpg|Seven of Nine executes a Vulcan nerve pinch on Tuvok Less official uses In 2237, after "Selek" taught young Spock how to execute the pinch, the boy planned to demonstrate his newfound prowess to his schoolmates, who had previously taunted him for not being able to master the maneuver yet. He described his plans to Sarek as having "business to conduct" with them. ( ) See also * Sha'mura * Suus Mahna * Tal-shaya * Vulcan death grip * Vulcan neuro-pressure Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Additional references * ** Background information how to act out a nerve pinch]] The nerve pinch was devised for the episode , in which it is performed on a duplicate of Kirk. (The Star Trek Compendium, 4th ed., p. 34) In the final draft and revised final draft of the episode's teleplay, the moment of the nerve pinch's first on-screen appearance was described by saying that Spock "kayoed" Kirk's double, and a later line of ultimately unused dialogue had McCoy refer to the double as having received a "rap on the head." The Vulcan nerve pinch was thought up by Leonard Nimoy, who felt that Spock was too dignified to render someone unconscious by striking them over the head. ( ) When Nimoy was pitching the idea for the neck pinch, the episode's director, Leo Penn, asked about it and Nimoy said that Spock was a graduate of the "Vulcan Institute of Technology." (He had probably conflated this with the Vulcan Science Academy, which Spock was not known to have attended.) There, as Nimoy explained to Penn, Spock had taken a number of courses on Human anatomy. Nimoy also told Penn that Vulcans emitted a kind of energy (he never specified what kind of energy it was, but presumably he meant bio-electrostatic energy, which was probably also used in mind melds) from their fingertips, which, when applied to certain points on a Human's neck, renders the Human unconscious. Though Penn apparently had no idea what Nimoy was talking about, when Nimoy explained it to William Shatner, the latter understood the concept immediately. Thereafter, Nimoy credited Shatner's reaction for having sold the idea of the neck pinch. (25 Year Mission Tour video) The Vulcan nerve pinch became known as the "Famous Spock Neck Pinch" (or "FSNP") to the TOS production staff. ( ) This term (and abbreviation) was used to refer to the technique in the scripts for the series. (Star Trek Concordance, Citadel ed., p. 166) In the final draft script of "The Naked Time", the nerve pinch was referred to as "the famed Spock hand-pinch." In the final draft script of , it was identified as Spock's "famous squeeze at juncture of neck and shoulder." In the final draft script of , it was referred to as "the famous 'Spock pinch'." Robert Hewitt Wolfe commented that Odo's use of the Vulcan nerve pinch in "Paradise Lost" was scripted by the writers to avoid having to spend money on Changeling morphing special effects in a scene where Benjamin Sisko is freed from detention. Rene Auberjonois commented that he did not know where Odo had learned the Vulcan nerve pinch, but that "Odo is a man of many talents." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 303) Apocrypha In , author Vonda N. McIntyre had Admiral James T. Kirk performing a Vulcan nerve pinch to stop one of the 20th century Earth doctors, who tries to prevent Dr. Leonard McCoy from doing a high-tech, non-invasive repair of Pavel Chekov's middle meningeal artery in a hospital scene in that movie. In the novelization, after Kirk successfully uses the nerve pinch, he says, "That never worked before, and will probably never work again." In the Star Trek RPG, published by Last Unicorn Games, the nerve pinch is part of the martial art Taroon-Ifla, the only known martial art which consists of a single advanced technique. Presumably, Taroon-Ifla includes nearly endless variations and applications of the nerve pinch (the Taroon), making it effective on an assortment of lifeforms and includes less aggressive functions, such as healing techniques similar to acupressure. External links * * * de:Vulkanischer Nackengriff fr:Prise vulcaine Neck pinch Category:Martial arts